


bluebird firestar

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: I gotta stop falling for pairings I literally have to create a ship tag for.





	bluebird firestar

[](http://uploads.im/ncZzd.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I hope I'm not the only one who has ever thought of these two together.


End file.
